Diary of Year Four
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: The diary of Draco Malfoy in his fourth year. Draco-Fleur. All will enjoy. Please RR Please.


**Dear Darling Readers**

**This is a Draco-Fleur I'm sure you will all enjoy:**

**RR Please.**

* * *

**Diary of Year Four**

August 15, 2004

Great. Another year at Hogwarts. Woohoo. I'm soo excited. Of course you know this is sarcasm. Another year with mudbloods. Another year with blood traitors. Another entry full of fragments. Another year with golden trio and their crew! Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who is making my life more crappy every minute! So I woke up early in the morning and packed my stuff. My father began giving me reasons why the Dark mark is good and began giving one of his speeches on how faithful and loyal the Dark lord is. Mother as usual, embarrassed me when she burst into tears when I was going to the platform 9¾. Nothing much, the usual. Yeah, so I went inside the train, Pansy was all over me, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, not changed a bit. Saw the trio, insulted them. But what was unusual. I only write in this diary when something is unusual. What was unusual happened in the opening ceremony. There is a new event that Hogwarts is hosting. The Triwizard Tournament! It's like some kind of competition between three wizards. There's this cool goblet, where you put your name in and it spits it out if you're chosen. Of course, I wanted to enter, when I heard I'm not allowed because I'm under sixteen. But I was kind of thankful too. Guess why? Because then that Pot-Head and his friends won't take the spotlight anymore. But that's not all. There's some new people, teachers that came. There's Karakoff, who was a death eater I heard. He's head moaster of Krum's school. That's right, Viktor Krum, fastest seeker on the planet! Guess what else? He sat next to me! He actually sat next to me! There's this Mad-eye Moody. He looks cool. He's got one machine leg and one machine eye. I like this fellow. Seems like he used to be a true Slytherin. There's this tall lady, headmaster of the school known as Beuxbatons. Guess what else? They got some HOT ladies. Their asses are so petite. They entered with a dance and butterflies, they are all so HOT. I couldn't take my eyes off one of them. I don't know her name. She has dirty blond hair that goes below her shoulders. She's got big green eyes that sparkle. She's tall and has such a sexy body! I couldn't take my eyes off of her. That was what was so unusual about today. I liked a girl. I never do like any girl. Not even Pansy. I could stop thinking of her the rest of the day.

August 20, 2004

OK, so for the last few days, I've been following her like a lost puppy! I'm such an arse. Soon, she'll realize I'm mocking her. She seems to be a nice girl. For once, I actually liked that characteristic. I didn't figure out her name yet! I know she has a french accent though. She also has a little sister that looks exactly like her. She's too young for me though. Her name is Gabrielle. Gabrielle, what a beautiful name. I know her sister's name and not her's. Its weird, but I heard the girl calling Gabrielle. I hate myself. Maybe, I could ask her. I think I will, soon.

August 21, 3 2004

Guess what happened. I talked to Fleur♥! (I'm putting hearts beside Fleur♥'s name.) Fleur♥ is her name. What a name, Fleur♥. It is the most beautiful name. Flower in French. Fleur♥. Ok, let me stop my lovesickness and tell you what happened. I pretended to bump into her. Her handbag fell and I picked it up for her and apologized. Looking at her eye to eye. I felt so unworthy. She has such a beautiful face. I hate myself for pretending to bump into her. Here's the conversation we had:

Me: I'm so sorry.

Fleur♥: No, it's my fault. (In a French accent!)

Me: No, I wasn't looking in front of me. (I was stuttering. I'm such an arse.)

Fleur♥: You are such a gentleman, what is your name? (She called me a gentleman! I am so unworthy. She's so out of my league. The only girl I ever felt that was out of my league.)

Me: Draco, Draco Malfoy, and yours?

Fleur♥: Fleur Delacour. (She held out her hand and my hand was stuttering when I shook it. Her hand was touching mine. I felt a shock, static running through my body. I hope Fleur♥ didn't realize that I was nervous. It was so embarrassing.) I will see you around, Ok, Draco? (OMG, OML, she said my name. In her cute accent!)

See how exciting the day has been!

August 30, 2004

Ok, so nothing much has happened in the past few days. I didn't talk to Fleur♥ at all. She just smiles at me whenever I look at her. What a beautiful smile she has. But today, I did see Fleur♥ put her name in the goblet. Her friends were huddling together as she reached out to put her name inside the goblet and her friends screamed as soon as she did so. I learned a lot about her when she put her name in the goblet. I learned that she's over sixteen and that she's brave and strong, not just pretty. I looked at her when she did so. Her eyes were glistening. She looked at me and smiled. I walked over to her. I couldn't resist. "I hope you win the competition." That is what I said. What kind of arse am I? That was the worst thing anyone could say to her. She thanked me and was off with her friends.

September 15, 2004

Hello. Today is the worst day of my effin life. The champions were chosen. They were, Cedric Diggory, some crazy hufflepuff halfblood, Viktor Krum and, well Fleur♥. I was happy and I did embarrass myself by clapping the hardest when her name was called. But guess what made my day the worst. Who else? POTTER. That effin, butheaded Potter. He got chosen. That cheater! I was soo happy that he wasn't allowed to and then that butthead put his stinkin name inside the stinkin goblet! He's a cheat! I yelled that out sooo much. Grrrrrr. Potter, scar-face.

October 30, 2004

So sorry I didn't write in a long time. But nothing happened between us. Potter is getting closer to Fleur♥ than I'll ever be. He's telling her stuff about the Triwizard Tournament. She started hanging out with him. She only smiles at me, with her cute little mouth. Potter noticed Fleur♥ smiling at me once and OMG the look on his face was so funny. Fleur♥ and Draco. Draco and Fleur♥. I know it doesn't sound right. But Fleur♥ is soo out of Potter's league anyway. COME ON! He has a scar on his head and dorky glasses. Why go out with him when there's a Slytherin bad boy that is blond with gray-blue eyes and acts like a gentleman. She might think I'm not available only because Pansy is hanging all around me. I hate Parkinston.

November 28, 2004

Why is today an unusual day. Well, it was the first task. Krum, Diggory and unfortunately, Potter succeeded. But Fleur♥ did it the most beautifully. Guess how she defeated the dragon? She dodged it's fireballs like a dancer. She dodged her way through to get the egg. All the other's used some kind of spell, but she dodged her way through! I hate Potter. He won first place. Fleur♥ deserves to win. Of course, I didn't show the world that I was cheering for Fleur♥. Come on. Think about it. Draco Malfoy having a little crush on Fleur♥ Delacour. No sense at all. I pretended to cheer for Diggory. At least then, Fleur♥ might see that I like my school and probably might fall for me. I hope she does.

December 5, 2004

OMG. Better make this entry quick. Our school is having a ball, a dance what ever! I just came from hearing this. I'm sitting in the halls in the corner writing this. I will ask Fleur♥. I just better run away from Parkinston when ever she comes near me.

December 10, 2004

I'm an arse. A huge one at that. I waited too long. Fleur♥ got somebody. This is what happened:

I wanted to get her alone so I could ask her. I didn't want the whole school seeing me. What if I made a mistake and forgot something? I would be the laughing stock of the century. So… I finally got her alone. She was in the Muggle Studies section in the library. She saw me approach her, she gave me a smile, which eased my nerves down a bit.

Fleur♥: Salut Draco.

Me: Fleur♥, can I ask you something. (I was boiling. I was so nervous!)

Fleur♥: Sure, go on.

Me: Would you like to go with me to the ball (I said it quickly and nervously. Fleur♥'s smile faded. She took my hand with both of hers. I felt static. Her hands were so smooth. Her cheeks were so rosy.)

Fleur♥: Draco, I am so desolé. So sorry. Someone had asked me. I agreed. (She had a sorry look on her face she seemed also sad. I felt nervous, embarrassed and hurt.)

Me: Ok. (That's all I said. Oddly, I didn't cry. I thought I would cry, I wanted to go with her so badly.)

On the way out of the library, that mudblood Granger and Krum were talking. I found it weird. I mean that ugly-faced Granger, so out of Krum's league. Then he kissed her hand and she smiled. That made me sick. At least Krum and Granger have a happy ending. I don't. I ended up asking Parkinston. She is pretty, but she is just too obsessed. Even thought there are girls following and I have my own fan club, I chose Parkinston out of all of them, well because she's pretty. But Fleur♥ is just perfect.

December 24, 2004

Well, today was the ball. It wasn't so bad. Some interesting couples. And I mean it. The funniest was Longbottom and the Weasley Girl. I gave them a tease and a laugh. The couple was odd and funny, I have to admit. (But the Weasley girl looked normal for once, didn't have a bad-looking dress). Also, Krum went with Granger. I hate Krum now. He has NO taste in girls. AT ALL. Come on, Granger's a mudblood, a nerd and is friends with Pot-head and Weasel. What does he see in her? But, to tell you something, she did look hot for once, I mean in her gown and all. BUT that doesn't mean I like her. No, ewww, mudblood Granger. But Pansy seemed to be impressed with Granger. I was too, but I can't believe Pansy was jealous. Pansy didn't look bad at all. She actually looked pretty sexy. There are other couples. One of them was Cho Chang and Diggory. Chang didn't look so bad. But I discovered that Potter likes her, by the way he looks at her. Oh yeah, Pothead went with one of them Patil clones. Weasley went with the other. OMG Weasley, he was wearing the most hideous outfit in the history of hideous outfits. I gave him such a hard time today. I feel sorry with Patil. She looked so bored. Oh yeah, some weird teacher couples as well. Dumbeldore and McGonagall. That was just funny. Snape, not surprisingly, didn't go. Oh, yeah there's the oaf Hagrid and the tall lady. That was also funny. Filch went with his cat, which cracked me up. Those couples really made my day! But what didn't. Fleur♥ went with Roger Davies of Raveclaw. I mean, Fleur♥ does have a sense of guys, he's not too bad-looking, but of course, I look better. At least he's a pureblood. But she looked so beautiful! SOOOOO beautiful. She had a grey-white gown that flows. There are flower patterns on a strap. It just looks so god on her. Her hair was in a bun. It looked so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her when she walked down the isle with Davies. Pansy slapped me. She thought I was looking at Granger because every other guy is. But I'm looking at Fleur♥. She looked at me and smiled wryly. She is just too beautiful. Davies is so out of her league. But I had to take my eyes off her. I danced with Pansy all night. I guess that's all that happened today.

January 25, 2005

I didn't write in a long time. I was home for Christmas holidays. But nothing was unusual. My parents left me alone to go to some holiday together and left me a bunch of galleons. But I stayed a long time without seeing Fleur♥. Today I saw her again. She smiled at me and approached me. She greeted me and gave her apologies that she didn't go to the ball with me. I nodded. I have no idea why I did that. I should have said something charming, but I didn't.

February 16, 2005

Today was Quidditch. Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Why is this so unusual? Well, this time, Fleur♥ came to watch! She never does, she's not a fan of Quidditch. I think she came today because Diggory came to see Chang play. She's the seeker. Fleur♥ saw me and waved at me before the game had started. She was holding a GO RAVENCLAW sign. I think Diggory convinced her to cheer for Ravenclaw. When she waved at me, Diggory was confused and told her something. Then they had a conversation. I didn't hear of course, but at the end, Fleur♥ put down her sign! She smiled at me. Diggory was confused. His face was a bit funny. But I felt so good that Fleur♥ did that! So as soon as the whistle rang, I started circling the pitch for the snitch. Chang followed me. Whenever Ravenclaw scores, Fleur♥ cheers. Whenever Slytherin scores, she also cheers. I was still circling the pitch until I found the snitch and after some flying, I finally caught it. All the Slytherins were cheering and went down from the stands and held me up. Fleur♥ also came down and was clapping and smiling at me. Today was almost the best day of my life!

March 27, 2005

Nothing really is happening between us. She just smiles at me. That's it. She hangs out with Potter, Krum and Diggory. I wish I was included in that new trio. I hate them. They have a chance with her. (Have you noticed that Potter is always in the trios that I hate?) Well, what's so unusual about today is that it is the second task. Guess what is was? It was that treasures from the champions will be stolen from them and they have to save their treasures. So Scar-face, Krum, Diggory and Fleur♥ were jumping in the dirty black lake. OMG Fleur♥ looked so HOT in that swimming suit. It showed her body, which was so sexy! I saw some guys drooling at the sight, but thank god I held the drool back. I'm serious I was so close to drooling! Guess what happened? Fleur♥ could not participate because she was forced to retire or something. I felt so sorry she's going to lose her treasure. I felt like jumping in to saveher treasure, but I didn't. Diggory was the first one up with Chang. That's when I realized their treasures are PEOPLE. She's going to lose someone! Davies was in the stands, so it wasn't him. It was her sister. Fleur♥ was crying. I felt like crying as well. I wanted to jump and rescue her. At that moment Krum came up with the mudblood. I actually had the potential to jump in there, if Weasley hadn't come up with Gabrielle. I was confused. Then, Pot-head jumped out of the water and was on the stands. That's when I realized that Pot-head had saved Gabrielle. The only good thing he's done. Now, Pot-head has the biggest chance with her. She came up to him and kissed both sides of his cheeks. For once, I was extremely jealous of Potter. I'm the one she should be kissing. If that wasn't enough, she also kissed Weasley. That's right, WEASLEY! That was just it. I went away from the lake and headed to the castle. I am now in my dorm after the horrifying sight of Fleur kissing everybody but me. (I decided not to put the heart this time). I guess that's all I have to say.

June 12, 2005

I haven't written in my journal in a long time. Know why? Because nothing was unusual. I never looked at her, so she never smiled at me. We never spoke once. But today was the final task. It was to look for the Triwizard Cup inside a maze. Seems easy enough. There goes my dreams of Potter dying in the Tournament. But Today was sad. So they went inside the maze. Blo, blo, after a few minutes, Fleur came out of the maze. Pooty Potter saved her by sending red sparks while she was close to dying. Aha, exactly, why am I not surprised? Then, Krum came out for some reason. Then I waited and waited, until… Potter came out with Diggory's body. He was dead. Not, Potter (I wish it was though), but Diggory. Potter was say, "He's back, (He-who-must-not-be-named)'s back." I'm like OMG. I think my father is behind his death. But it was sad. Fleur screamed. This time it wasn't cute. It was scary. I admit, I almost cried at the sight of his father seeing his son die right in front of him. Everyone was in tears. I saved myself the embarrassment and cried in the Girl's bathroom because it was the closest and I was already crying. I thought no one would be there. But Fleur was. She saw me with teary eyes. She was sobbing. I approached her and she cried on my chest. I didn't feel nervous or in love or anything. She cried heavily and I cried lightly. That's the way it was. After both of us finished, we walked out together. It was very late at night. Fleur said goodbye to me and I walked to my dorm, where I am writing this entry.

So oddly, I am no longer in love with Fleur Delacour, even though she cried on my chest.

July 1, 2005

Today is the day I had to say goodbye to Fleur. I didn't have to. I'm not as lovesick now. I just wanted to. I saw her kissing Weasley, she and Gabrielle. But I didn't care. I'm not lovesick anymore. After she left the Weasley, I came to her with my hands in my pockets:

Fleur: Goodbye Draco.

Me: Goodbye.

Fleur: I wish to see you again. (She kissed my cheeks and walked away waving.)

So, that's the end of my journey with Fleur, or Fleur♥. I used to be lovesick for her. But now, she is just a friend and it only happened when I wasn't lovesick for her. I know I will miss her and I also wish I could see her again.

* * *

**I do hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. :)**


End file.
